you have the pain to regret love
by suzuki kasami
Summary: Naruto hates himself, so he cuts himself. his team tries to help but he only pushes them away, ecspecially sasuke, and sasuke thinks naruto is keeping secrets from him, but this is unlike naruto! naruto loves him, so why? what secrets will unfold? mpreg


**Okay this is just a story that was on my mind for like the past weeks, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning-self abuse and yaoi, and regular abuse! For people for people who don't like this stuff don't read this stuff, got that! Understand that! Good!**

**Disclaimer-holly crap! Uh well I can tell you wats stopping me from rifley owning naruto, well madara has this big-o sword right near my neck, even though I can resurrect doesn't mean I cant feel the thing sliding across my neck. I don't own it!**

**Enjoy-o**

**And review**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto!**

**As long as he lived he has been cutting himself. Cutting himself indeed. Uzimaki naruto, was his name. **

**Naruto pov.**

Carefully he slid the knife down his back, no one ever would have guessed that he was flexible. He withdrawed blood, then he moved to the middle of his legs, he cut like 1-inch deep, he flinched from the pain but kept going, he moved on to his other leg. After haing that, he moved to his rist but before he could cut it he remembered. He had to meet up with his team! Naruto changed into his jumpsuit and flinched as he put the pants on, he ran out the door, kind of limping.

As soon as he got to the regular spot they always meet up, he realized that he was really early. "well I should've token my time," He said aloud. "**stupid brat!" **he heard kyuubi say. He decided to ignore him. Finally after 30 minutes of waiting he saw a very pissed off raven heading towards him. "oi! Naruto kakashi told me to tell you that we have to spar, while he and sakura is gone." naruto's eyes widened. "w-why? Cant we just go home." Sasuke frowned, "no, cause I want to kick your ass, now come on, or I will start without you." Naruto pouted, "well how can you start without a partner-," with that sasuke punched naruto in the stomache, naruto fell on the ground. And looked at him with shock, and pain. Sasuke was getting irritated, "whats wrong dobe! Why not fight back like you always do! Huh!" naruto wanted to cry but his confidence kept him from breaking down. "naruto, something I wrong with you, are you…are you in pain?" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto realized that he wanted an answer. "no I am not," naruto got up slowly but was knocked back down by sasuke, "then fight me." His answer was straight and clear, he wasn't leaving without a fight. But naruto had to do something to get out of it. Sasuke leaned alittle above him, naruto had to decide, so he did, he kicked sasuke in the face with as much power as he could. The raven fell on the ground cursing. Naruto got up and ran, but his running had gotten slower, then he started limping. He couldn't run anymore, and sasuke probably would want revenge. He went into the forest where sasuke is bound to not find him. He walked further into the forest where nobody would probable find him. He sighed, "you know I wouldn't have followed you if I didn't want revenge." Naruto heard the voice right behind him and he screamed, sasuke stood angrily. But to his rescue sakura glomped him out of nowhere, and kakashi walked next to them. "sasuke how was sparing?" sasuke pushed sakura off him and said, "he wouldn't spar because theres something wrong with him!" naruto backed away from the sound of his voice. Kakashi landed a hand on sasuke. "I take it that it wasn't very pretty, calm down sasuke, naruto you look like crap what happened," naruto said nothing, sakura slapped him on the head, naruto's legs buckled from beneath him and he fell, sakura gasped at the sight f naruto's pants in the middle were his member was. "naruto your…your BLEEDING!" kakashi lifted an eyebrow, "let sakura heal you, what happened." Sasuke frowned and gasped at the sight too. As soon as sakura came between his legs to pull off the pants, sasuke came and held his hands from behind. Naruto struggled but could not get out. Sakura finally got off the pant but naruto swung his legs and sakura stepped back. "kakashi he keeps kicking!" sakura yelled. Kakashi sat back on a tree, "he will get tired soon, let him keep going." Sakura just watched. Sasuke kept naruto down, as he still was kicking. Sasuke decided to end this…

**It's a cliffy, till next chaper my friends! If there are mistakes please tell me! And if you have any ideas tell me! Review!**


End file.
